Elements
by silentwolf1234
Summary: All Runo wanted was a regular school year. But now she has to write a song, put up eith people calling her 'albino goth girl', and fight with mystic creatures. And all theis happened because she and her friends got detention. *WAS FIRE ICE AND LIGHTNING*
1. Prolog

**Me: New story, new story!! ^_^ This first chapter isn't gonna be the best, but I'll make it better.**

**Shun: Nim doesn't own bakugan or Pokémon. ^_^**

**Runo: But she does own the idea of the store, the song and the setting!**

**Me: heehaw….enjoy!! ^_^**

_**Prolog**_

_Long ago in the time of need the boy of fire, the boy of lightning and he girl of ice would come and protect you each had a jewel that was used to control the beast of the world. The three beings were very powerful, they each controlled their own beast, one of fire, one of light and one of ice. They lived at an alter where nature bloomed with beauty. There the three orbs of power were placed. The fire orb, the lightning orb and the ice orb. But over time the 3 were separated and locked up in a capsule raw power. They were able to get out but with the cost of their memories, and their age, the all turned into children, when they came to they didn't know who they were or where they were. They were taken in and put in an orphanage. But over time they were separated and over time the evil that locked them in the capsule grew and grew. Until it was a powerful force and it went after the legendary beasts that the children controlled; let us talk about them._

_The boy of Fire was a fine, strong boy. He always looked after the girl of ice, for he was very fond of her. He had the jewel of fire and the orb of blaze. He had black hair the color of pure ash. His skin was the color peach, a color of flames. He controlled the fire bird Moltres, and the fire Lion Enti. He had a blazing soul and he had almost no mercy for ones who didn't like Pokémon. He could control fire._

_The boy of lightning was a very reckless, smart boy, always looking for adventure. He looked up to the boy of fire. He had the jewel of Lightning and the orb of electric. His hair was brown and his skin was tan. He controlled the lightning bird Zapdos, and the electric tiger __Raikou. He had an electric personality and a sparkly heart. He controlled lightning._

_The girl of ice was a gift from heaven, she was a kind, loving girl. She always hid behind the two boys, always scared to show her power. She had the jewel of ice and the orb of freeze. She was the most powerful child and the most beautiful .Her hair was light blue, the color of ice. Her skin was a flawless peach. She controlled the ice bird Articuno, and the ice cheetah Suicune. She had an ice cold heart though and a frozen hand. She also controlled Lugi, the sea guardian, and the sea warrior Kyogre. She controlled ice._

_So that was the story of the three kids…. Let's take a look at them know._

Review if you want another chapter!!


	2. The new albino goth girl

**Me: This is a story that you should read. Yeah.. you should..:) FINALLY after about a year ch2 :)**

**Chapter One: The new albino goth girl**

The black car slowly pulled up to Shore High, all the students watched as a girl and her mom stepped out and onto the hot sidewalk.

"Do I have to, mom?" The girl asked. Her light blue hair was down, she had a black hoodie with the hood up, while the sleeves passed her hands. She had black shorts and long silver socks that extented to her knees, and black shoes. Her eyes were silver, and her skin was nearly white, and her hair was light blue, she was an albino.

"Yes Runo, i know you miss your friends back in Canada, but New Jersey will have to do." Her mom smiled.

"Alright, but i just don't want people to make fun of me." Runo frowned.

"it's fine dear, just get to class while i meet with your head master." Runo nodded, and waved good bye. She quietly stumbled into the large building, trying to hold her binder, folders and notebooks, while looking at her schudule. She looked up, dessprately, people were looking at her, left and right. She held her head down, in shame, and contuined on her jorney. After walking she came to a large group of people. They all snickered as she walked by.

"Oops, my bad.." Was all she heard beore she came crashing down, her paper, folders, notebooks and pencils went flying. Runo slowly picked herself up, and sat on her knees and sighed. Her eyes twiched but she didn't move.

"Are you alright?" The boy tunted and his posi laughed. "Aww, does the new goth girl have problems with her unnatural hair color, or do you have a 'condition'?" He laughed and so did his posi.

"You just don't know when to stop, do you?" Runo asked and stood up. She then turned around, while slowly lifting her hood of. She slowly openned her eyes. They shone in the sunlight, they were silver, from the top it was light, going to darker shades of silver on the bottom. And no pupil.. (Think of Hinata H's eyes on Runo:)

"Yes, and my condition is, that i'm an albino, you know, we have no natural coloring.." Runo smiled and slowly picked up her books.

***Warning, the next scence has lots o' name calling***

"Haha, your a disabled loser, Disabled los-ER!" The boy shouted, in a shakey voice.

"Says the insecure girl perve." Runo shot back.

"Says the albine goth girl." He countered. A cold feeling serged through her, and she clutched her pendent. Runo smiled and took a deep breath then turnned around, and said the following as she picked up her last notebook.

"Says the bed weting, bear drinking, pig burping, late partying, under graduate, no future, heart under wear wearing, gay lying little two timing-momma's boy." Runo said slowly.

Everyone stopped laughing, the boy trembled and whined.

...

...

...

She breathed in and walked away, still not knowing where her locker or her next class was.


	3. It's a sibling thing

**Me: FINALLY chapter 3!**

**Chapter Two: It's a sibling thing.**

Runo sat down on the floor, watching students going by, talking and laughing. She sighed: Runo was already hated. "Hey, what it be little sis?" A voice chuckled.

"ACE!" Runo cried and hugged her older brother. "Where is Gus?"

"The fool, he has PE right now." Ace said. "He said was going to cut class to see you."

"Gus, cutting class? The zombie apocalypse must be happening." Runo laughed.

"That's what I said!" Ace agreed.

"What? I can't cut class to see my little sister to?" A voice scoffed.

"GUS!" Runo cried and hugged her twin, who was 1 minute and 48 seconds older then herself.

"Hey Lady Runo, how are you fairing?" Gus asked.

"Gus, I'm your sister, you're as formal as ever! Quit fine, but I don't know where ANY of my classes are." Runo sighed.

"That's alright, us blue headed siblings need to stick together!" Ace cried. Runo showed them her schedule, the school bell suddenly rang. "Oh, sorry my siblings, but Big Blue has to get to science class!" Ace cried and scampered off.

"It's all right; we're in the same class next anyway, so just stick with me." Gus said and they headed to Drama.

…

…

…

"Hello class, today we have a new student her name is Runo Grit." Mrs. Nichole said. "She is Ace and Gus's sister, if you haven't noticed. Know, Miss. Grit, would you like to tell us anything about yourself?"

"No thank you, Mrs. Nichole." Runo smiled, the teacher just shrugged.

"That's fine, please sit where ever you like." She instructed, and Runo naturally sat next to Gus. "Alright class, today I want you all to pair up, and by the end of the week have 3 songs to be performed at the big show case the Saturday, any questions?" A girl with blonde hair raised her pedicure hand.

"Can we write out our own songs?" She asked.

"Yes, Miss. Waters, that would be fabulous!"

"Who is that?" Runo whispered to Gus.

"Madoka Waters, the snobbiest, rudest, playgirl at this school but…"

"She's popular." Runo and Gus said together they laughed, then Runo got she raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss. Grit."

"What language does it have to be in?" Runo asked.

"You know a different language?" Mrs. Nichole cried, nearly fainting.

"Yes, 7 to be exact…" Runo shrugged as if it was common.

"S-SEVEN?" Mrs. Nichole wheezed.

"Yes; Japanese, English, British, French, Spanish, Chinese and Egyptian." Runo smiled and the class wowed. "Gus knows all seven..."

"W-What, Lady Runo, please." Gus cried, not wanting to be pulled in.

"Really, then prove it!" Madoka glared.

"Watashi wo chuushoku ni mazete kudasai, Gus-ni-san?" Runo asked.  
_(Will you join me for lunch, big brother Gus?)_

"Hai, hai. Ja ne, Runo-Imouto." Gus said, giving up.  
_(Yes, yes. Later, little sister Runo.)_

"Hai, daisuki!" Runo cried happily and hugged her twin.  
_(Yes! I love you!)_

Mrs. Nichole and the rest of the class wowed and cooed, minus Madoka, of course. Who, by the way, scoffed and glared at Runo. After drama was a free period and Runo and Gus went to the secret 'rec-room' of the school that Gus and his friends secretly put together.

"Hey guys!" Gus greeted as they walked in. Runo looked around and saw 6 guys sitting on couches and just well…being guys.

"Hey Gus, who's your friend?" A boy with silver hair asked.

"This is my twin, Lady Runo." Gus said and she shyly waved. "Lady Runo this is Volt…"

Gus gestured to a tall, muscularly boy who smiled and nodded.

"Julio…"

Another tall, muscular boy smiled and nodded.

"Klaus…"

The boy with silver hair smiled and nodded.

"Hydron..."

The boy shook her hand.

"Shadow…"

He waved.

"And Shun…"

The boy with black hair didn't even look up.

"And this is basically all the football team..." Gus sweat dropped, he then gave Klaus a small nod.

"Charmed to meet you, Runo. Hey let me show you something!" Klaus said and offered his arm as he took her over to some other location. Gus called the rest over.

"Can you guys do me a favor?" He asked.

"Gus, we know you to well. You want us to watch out for your little sister." Hydron laughed.

"Yes, and please, watch her carefully. She's very shy and doesn't get along with other people that well. Plus, she's already upset Waters…"Gus sweat dropped.

"No worries buddy, she's too cute, how could we say no!" Shadow laughed.

"Thanks…I have to go to Art." Gus waved goodbye to Runo and hurried off. Runo and Klaus waved and sat down on a couch.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" Runo stuttered.

"Anything princess, shoot!" Julio cried.

"Well, do you guys sing?" Runo asked. Everyone looked at each other then started laughing. "Oh I'm sorry…"

"No, princess, everyone at this school has to sing, it's a performing arts school!" Klaus said.

"Oh…" Runo sweat dropped.

"Hey, what's your schedule?" Volt asked and Runo showed him. "That's weird you have all the same classes as Shun, old boy!" The boy with black hair sighed.

"Does he dislike me?" Runo asked.

"No, he just hates all females because they all instantly fall in love with him!" Shadow laughed.

"I think he's gay…" Hydron whispered.

"I don't see what the big deal is about him…" Runo stuttered. The room suddenly grew silent, "Oh, did I say something wrong?"

"You don't like Shun?" They all cried.

"No, I don't, is it a crime?" Runo huffed.

"No, but it's like…Superman not being effected by kryptonite!" Julio pointed out.

"Um…okay, can someone just take me to…math?" Runo asked.

"Oh, that's where I'm headed…" Runo turned around and a light blush settled on her face.

"Keith, when did you get in?"


End file.
